


Your Vampire

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smut, i'm terrible in smut, it's late and i know that, ongniel day 2, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: They went to the party separately and when they met at the party, Daniel was getting shocked of his life to see how hot his boyfriend is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's late like several days now but I don't care lol. And again this is pretty lame so I'm sorry.  
> I am still bad in giving titles. Sucks to me though.

It's the biggest party of the time and everyone was invited since the theater department is their host for this year party. They decided to go with a costume party, almost like a halloween party, but you can also came without wearing any costumes but they will be provided with a mask, to hide away your identity. For fun though.

Seongwoo is one of the theater's major that is in charge of organizing the party along with Minki, Doyeon, Mina, Jihoon and Sungwoon. 

There are others who are supposedly join them, but they decided to splits into multiple groups. Some had to get all the food, or decorating the building and so much more. The six of the main is the one will be getting everything done before night falls.

They had sent out the invitations a month before the said date. Giving all the students the time to shop for their costumes.

Seongwoo had plan to be a vampire for the night. A sexy, handsome one to be exact since their departments kids had praises him for being one of the handsome guy around campus. Ranking in the top 3 hottest guys with those extraordinary visuals which most men are dying to have.

Plus, with the extra added bonus in dating another handsome guy in their campus, for more than four years now. They've dated even before they join college, so it's acceptable to say that they did match each other very well. Both tall and handsome and have multiple talents.

Kang Daniel is the guy Seongwoo is dating. A year younger and have been his best friends for many years. And four years back turn into his boyfriend.

Both excelled in their academics and sports and so much more, that people are jealous of the two.

*

The six of them gone out to get all the props, stuffs for the party. Also going to meet with a well known DJ. Wanting to invite the guy to be their DJ for the night.

"I'm telling you. You should really go with the sailor scout theme for tonight, Mina. You'll be the center of attention." Minki says while they walk down the pavement, having finished all their duties and successfully manage to get the DJ they wanted, to come for the night.

Mina snorts, hitting Minki's arm, "No way. I hate wearing those stupid, skimpy looking outfit."

"It's not skimpy. It's a school uniform but only sexier and a bit more revealing that a normal school uniform are. So you should go and try."

"I said no Minki. You said that because you wanted to style up my hair like Sailor Moon right?"

Mina narrowed her eyes, accusingly to Minki who gave her his impish grin. She knew it.

The rest of the group can only listen to the two bantering about their costumes. Sometimes, Minki can be pretty persuasive and also forceful to a person. Thank god Seongwoo had told him that he'll be dressing as a vampire, which he volunteer himself to do his make up. Seongwoo gladly says okay, because honestly, Minki had the best hands in handling cosmetics.

Hence, he will surely make Seongwoo hot and extra handsome than he already is.

*

Daniel was in dilemma on what should he, because he is not sure what should he be for tonight's party. He can also turn up with just his casual clothes and take the mask that had been written in the invitation, to whoever that does not come in with their costumes.

But that won't be fun, isn't it. At least he need to dress to impress. Especially for his boyfriend, who he didn't know what Seongwoo is going to be. Because his boyfriend is just love to keep it to himself and surprising him when Daniel is there to see him.

Jisung, Jaehwan, Woojin, Jonghyun had already decided on their own set of costumes, so now, they are with Daniel. Trying to help the guy in choosing his set of costume. And all of them have a very different taste and opinions.

"Go with a sexy cop. Surely Seongwoo will drools away when he sees you in a sexy police officer's costume." Jisung says.

"Better go with a pirate. Get a fake hook and an eye patch and perhaps a fake beard and wig to get it all done." Woojin suggested.

"Or just wear a bikini. The hawaiian luau should do the trick. People will go crazy when they sees you in it. Show those abs and pecks of yours to the people." Jaehwan cackles as he imagine how Daniel will look like with a luau. He yelps when Daniel smack his head hard.

"I am not gonna wear a luau, idiot."

"I'm just saying Daniel. You should take extreme measure in picking your costume."

"Yeah, extreme my ass. No fucking way am I dressing in a luau."

Jaehwan shrugs. Jisung and Woojin can only shake their heads on Jaehwan stupid idea. The guy can go well with Minki. Since they are both crazy.

"What about a storm trooper? Or Darth Vader? Kylo Ren maybe? You love Star wars so much, so why not dressed up into one of them." Jonghyun says, checking out the said costumes, glancing back to Daniel when he didn't get any answer from the boy.

Daniel's eyes beam. Smiling, because he can always rely it on Jonghyun. Although being a cop is tempting but he loves Star Wars so much seconds after Marvel, that he decided to go with Jonghyun's choice. 

Choosing to be Kylo Ren instead. But the mask will hid away his face, but they didn't say that he need to keep the mask on or anything. So he might show up with the mask and the takes it off once he's inside. Perfect!

He gave the shorter male a hug.

*

It's the time of the party and Seongwoo had went on ahead since he is needed to be there, because he is the organizer. Bidding Daniel a short kiss of goodbye for the moment and dashes out towards his theater building.

Daniel quickly get into his costume after a nice hot shower, musing up his hair and patching himself with some make up. To make him presentable when he takes off the mask and the helmet.

He still didn't know what is Seongwoo going to be, so he guess that he will find out about it soon.

He made a quick one over through the full body mirror. Satisfied with the result of how cool the costume looks like. He made the dash to the party, with his friends.

*

"Welcome to the party of the year! Thank you for coming and please enjoy the party!" Doyeon welcomes them with a smile, as she greets the guest in. Wearing a stunning Wonder Woman costume.

"Woah, Doyeon! You look dashingly beautiful." Sejeong compliments to her friend when she arrived to the place. They both giggles and praising one another for couple more minutes.

Daniel and the gang came in, with the two girls gawking over how cool Daniel is. Like how the heck did they know it was him under those helmet and mask. Maybe since he came with his group of friends that they immediately know that it was him as Kylo Ren.

"Doyeon, have you seen Seongwoo hyung around?" Daniel ask, muffled by the mask covering his face. But thank god Doyeon manage to catch what he just said and pointed out to the direction where she is sure Seongwoo will be at. Plus a knowing smirk.

"Inside, probably around the bar. Plus, you'll gonna get shock when you see him." Doyeon snickers and keep greeting the guest in.

"Okay~" Daniel says confused. As to why will he be shock when he sees his boyfriend?

The group made into the building, heading towards the bar. There they saw their second group of friends together. All looking so damn good and-

SEONGWOO!?!

Daniel's eyes went wide when he sees, recognized the guy standing by the bar, in a red and black stunning suit. Hair being pushed up, revealing his godly forehead and fuck! His face!

Daniel, Jisung, Jaehwan, Jonghyun and Woojin all had they mouth open when they saw Seongwoo.

The said guy notices them from afar, and gave them a smile, waving to get their attentions. And, there is another thing that made Daniel feels like dying. Seongwoo is wearing a fake fangs! 

He dressed up as a freaking, sexy, hot, handsome and most of all, very seductively VAMPIRE! A freaking hot, VAMPIRE! With shocking vibrant, electric blue contact lens.

Oh my god!

*

"S-Seongwoo? You're....oh wow." Jonghyun was at lost of words when he came over, and check Seongwoo out. Amazed by how good looking Seongwoo is as a vampire.

"Hahaha, I surprised you didn't I. Yeah, well I even surprises myself to after I've done all the make up. Never thought that it turns out to be much better than I expected. Thanks to Minki for the awesome make over." he pulls the blonde for a side hug.

They were still speechless and Daniel had to takes off his helmet since he's getting hot. He feels hot just by seeing how handsome his boyfriend is. More handsome than his normal self.

Seongwoo look to meet Daniel's eyes and smirk when he sees how Daniel flinched when their eyes met. Shocked to see his blue eyes.

Not to mention the many pairs of eyes have been staring and checking Seongwoo out ever since he reveal himself. He knows but he also knows that everyone at the party, no around campus knows that he is unavailable and is Daniel's boyfriend. Loving the attention but the only attention he wants is from Daniel.

The older sling his arm around Daniel's neck and whisper into his ear, "Like what you see?" a smirk satisfyingly when he felt the younger shivers, trembling because of him whispering.

"I..." no words can describe how Daniel is feeling right now. He extremely love it. Because Seongwoo is hot as hell. And he is so proud and felt really giddy about knowing the handsome man is his.

"I'll take that as a yes than, my Kylo Ren."

Seongwoo takes his hand and pulls him to the dance floor. Letting the younger to rest both his arms on his waist while Seongwoo wraps his around Daniel's neck, as they starts to dance to the music.

"Is this why you keep it a secret, hyung."

"Hm, sort of." Seongwoo says, smirking.

"Ugh, you sure love to tease me. And this is illegal, hyung. You can't be looking like this when we're not alone."

"Why is that? Hey, I dressed up as a hot vampire just so I can impressed you and because I wanted to. Plus, I look good as a vampire right?"

You sure do make me impressed hyung plus slightly turned on. And yes, you did look good as a vampire." Daniel tighten his arms around the older.

Seongwoo hums, "Then perhaps we should go somewhere else. I'll even let you take everything off me. How about that? Do you wish to be my pet for tonight?"

Daniel gulps, "I'll be glad to do so. And will you be my vampire for the night too? As in a count dracula to be exact."

Seongwoo smiles, bearing his fake fangs out, "Of course I will. I am your vampire after all. And will always be if you want me to."

"Then suck my blood and turn me into one if you able. Suck everything out of me."

Seongwoo smirk pleasantly to his boyfriend.

"With pleasure, my Kylo Ren."

 


	2. Suck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got pretty heated up after party. And Daniel was so ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some wishes for a after sort of story for this, so I decided to make one xD  
> It's a smut chapter. The thing that happen after it hahaha.  
> But, I'm sorry for the smut, cause I'm still learning to write a good one though ^^.

Usually after every party, people would either be so drunk to even care to get their ass back home or even awake. Sometime you could find them all lying around the place, passed out because of all those alcohols.

And that what exactly happen at the drama department party. Mostly the students were too drunk and was already passing out in the living room or some unnecessarily places. Some of them are pretty much sober and manage to help clean up the place.

Well, most of the sober ones are the drama kids. Since they are the host, so they had to be sober and entertain their guesses. 

Among all of them, they happened to notice one of them is missing. The most popular one among them all.

"Where's Seongwoo?" Doyeon asked, looking all over the place for that vampire of theirs. But they couldn't find the man. Minki shrugs and snorts about their missing main/lead actor for every theater.

"I think he'd went off with his boyfriend. The last time I saw them was on the dance floor, dancing and that's it."

Doyeon and Sejeong perks up. Even Jihoon who were with them looking at each other. Exchanging that knowing look they always have whenever they found out their lead actor is missing, in the middle of an event. Well, it only happens when Daniel is around.

So they broke into that sly, naughty smirk and wriggle their eyebrows.

"Hohoho, I smell naughtiness going on. He is so sly."

"You know Seongwoo. Too whipped for his boyfriend. I'm guessing they either went home or actually still around the building. Either way, I'm not gonna go looking for them if they are in the middle of their 'making out' session. I'll surely bleach my eyes if I accidentally saw them." 

They laughs and continue on cleaning up the place while they plan on blackmailing Seongwoo for bailing because of his boyfriend.

*

What Minki had said is true. Seongwoo and Daniel are still in the building, only that they are pretty far away from them all that nobody would ever find them where they are now.

Seongwoo had pulled Daniel away and shoved him into one of the extra room which they sometime (only sometime) used to rest, if some of them had to stay up for rehearsal.

The acting major locked the door once they both were inside and soon, pinned Daniel against the wall as he starts kissing Daniel aggressively, holding onto Daniel's hand up and caging him.

The lipstick he had applied on himself to make it more realistic looking vampire were smudge all over Daniel's lips when they kissed. "Take the fang off.." Daniel says in between kisses when he finds that the fake fangs is in their way when they kiss.

Without second thoughts, Seongwoo took them off and throws it somewhere without care as he was too focused on kissing his boyfriend. They knows where this is going as they both are pretty much horny right now. 

"Your cape..it's in the way." said Seongwoo as he struggles with the cape on Daniel. The younger chuckles and quickly took it off and let it drop on the floor and soon enough he takes the rest of his costume off too, and so did Seongwoo with his.

Once they had everything off, they found themselves kissing each other again, much more eager than earlier. They slowly moves back, lips not leaving one another, and soon they stumble upon the bed and the two toppled down on the mattress.

Daniel's back rested against the soft mattress while Seongwoo hovers over him. Admiring his younger boyfriend handsome, well toned, muscular body. He lick his lips, eyes travelling around the younger's body up and down. There were only lust and love in his eyes with that sort of naughty glint in his eyes that made Daniel blushed madly.

"Hyung...st-stop staring and get on with it."

"Patience, Kylo Ren. Let me just admire you a little bit longer." 

Daniel turns beet red as he tried to hide his face away from his boyfriend. Seongwoo is too cheesy when it comes to sex. And sometimes it makes awkward for them to continue because....he couldn't stop being cheesy.

"I still can't believe that this Kylo Ren is my boyfriend and wishes for me to suck him all up....as in suck you up till you're dry?" 

The word made Daniel to start smacking his boyfriend hard while Seongwoo giggles. He knows exactly when or where to poke that little button in Daniel. 

"Hyung~ Stop that. Aish, why must you be like this. You're ruining the mood."

"Ah, but I'm just reminding myself though. You said, 'suck everything out of me' so I'm just wanting to make sure if that is what you want."

Daniel couldn't believe that he actually said that hours ago and now he is in the situation where Seongwoo is going to pull off some crazy stunts. And he wants to die.

"I...well...uh.." he stammers, not able to form a proper words because he knows exactly what he said and is sure of what he wants.

Daniel sighs and stares up at Seongwoo, with hooded eyes that it made Seongwoo a bit shocked with the sudden changes.

"Yes, suck me up dry and make me yours for tonight, forever my vampire. I want you."

Seongwoo blinks, but then smirk as he dipped down to kiss Daniel sweetly. The younger had his arms around Seongwoo's neck now, pulling him down so they could kiss longer than they should. It's getting pretty hot inside the room now.

"Hyung...palli." Daniel says, gasping for air once they pulled away from each other after their intense kisses.

*

Firstly, they kissed, passionately with tenderness and soon turn more intense. As if they couldn't get enough of each other's kiss.

Then Seongwoo, while he keep on kissing Daniel, starts to moves his hand up and down Daniel's superb body, feeling those deliciously well toned abs and those muscles.They always manage to amazed Seongwoo, no matter how many times have he'd seen them.

Slowly, he trail off from Daniel's lips, to his ears, making the younger moan softly then down to his jawlines and again the younger moans, then continue downwards, until he's at the neck, latching himself there for a moment. As usual, wanting to brand Daniel as his. A mark should be there, and to let the others see them and let them know that Daniel is not available.

Daniel shudders, loving how Seongwoo is making his mark on his neck. He sighs, as he ran his hand over Seongwoo's bare back and up to his hair. Slowly, Seongwoo pulls away to look at the hickey he just made and smirk when he feels satisfied with how it turns out and so he moves on, leaving another one and another one. Each time he bite, kiss then suck, will make Daniel moan. 

After some times, Seongwoo moves downward, leaving wet kisses all over. Happy with how all the hickeys he'd left is starting to turn red.

Daniel bit his lower lips each time he felt Seongwoo kissing his body and then gasp with his eyes fly open, when Seongwoo play with his nipples. He dig his nails into his boyfriend's back, arching his back when Seongwoo starts lapping on his nipples. Biting and sucking them and then stroking them, teasingly. At that moment, Seongwoo looks up to see Daniel's reaction and smirk when he sees how Daniel tries his best to muffles his moans.

"Moan for me, baby. Don't hold back." 

The younger look down and find that Seongwoo is looking at him, and he blushed, panting as it is. They haven't even started yet and he already feel so drained out just by Seongwoo teasing him.

"J-just, go on, hyung. I want you...so bad."

The older chuckles, moving to kiss him on the lips again, "So eager." he says.

"F-for you..always."

That made Seongwoo smiles lovingly at Daniel, and soon enough he find himself going back on his happy trail. Kissing every abs and getting lower and lower until he reach Daniel's navel and his hipbones. Kissing there and attempted in leaving another hickeys.

Daniel whimpers, getting impatient with all the teasing. He wanted to main course now. He can't wait any longer and soon find himself thrusting upward, moving his hip around.

"Baby, I'm getting there. You need to wait while I-"

He stops when Daniel flew his hand down to his head and moves to shoved his face down to his already throbbing dick, precum leaking out.

"No, please...hyung. Just, give me....give me what I want. I can't-"

The younger jerks his body, and yelping when Seongwoo grabs on his dick and starts pumping them up and down. Eyes never leaving Daniel as he continue kissing his inner thigh, struggling a little since Daniel is holding his head down. And soon, he moves to lap onto Daniel's cock, up and down. Slowly, eliciting a loud moan from Daniel.

And Daniel once again gasped and moan even more when Seongwoo starts to suck on his member. Giving him the best blowjobs ever. As always from his boyfriend. Seongwoo keeps on bobbing his head up and down in his pace, making sure that he didn't gag but sink himself deeper until Daniel's balls.

Hand starting to play around with the balls, trying to stimulate his boyfriend's to climax faster.

"..Ah..ah..H-hyung.." 

And sure enough, when Daniel starts to arch up, and shudders, body became stiff that Seongwoo knows that Daniel is close and he draws back, with a 'pop'. That made Daniel to whined and whimper at the sudden loss of his wet cavern on his cock.

"H-hyung~"

"It's no fun if you explode now, baby boy. Time for the main course." he smirk, kissing Daniel on the mouth again and moves to spread Daniel's leg wider apart. Throwing the younger's leg on his shoulders.

*

"Ha-ah..ah..."

Seongwoo keeps on thrusting his fingers in and out of Daniel's puckering, tight holes. From one to two and now three, as he kept going, faster and faster. Making sure he prepares Daniel completely before he gave his boyfriend the main dish. They haven't had sex for two weeks since both of them have been busy for the past two weeks, that they only merely kiss each other and that's it. 

And the build up sexual tension earlier on, made them wanting one another and this is what is happening now.

"S-Seongwoo...Seongwoo...please. Ah.."

"A little bit more, baby. I have to make sure that you're completely ready."

"I...I am..I think...It's okay now..Please..." he pleads, as he moans in between each time Seongwoo finger fucked him. And once the fingers slide out of him, he whined at the loss when he couldn't clench on anything. Leaving them wide and empty.

Seongwoo positioned himself and aligning his cock on Daniel's puckering, stretched out hole. Licking his lip, he slowly moves to thrust in. "I'm coming in.."

Daniel closed his eyes, bracing for the real thing, gripping onto the sheets of the bed tightly.

The older gently penetrates his lover's hole, slowly entering him and groans when he felt how tight Daniel is. Both slowly moan when Seongwoo finally buried balls deep in Daniel and chose not to move for a while, to let Daniel readjust himself.

"God, you're so tight. So good, Nielie."

The younger moves his hand, running over Seongwoo's shoulder to pull him down for a kiss as he did, carefully not to thrust in as he kiss Daniel, sweetly.

"Move. You can move, hyung."

And just that, Seongwoo starts to thrust in and out. Gently and slow at first, that it felt so sensual and good. But soon enough, when Daniel's face distorted from the pain and now to pleasure and lust, with every encouraging soft hum and sighs, that it is a sign for Seongwoo to move faster.

He did, as he thrust deeper, faster and harder into his lover's hole.

The bed creaks with every thrust he made. Daniel's leaking cock slapping against his body, bouncing whenever Seongwoo thrust into him.

"..Ah..ahn..oh god...Seongwoo..ha-ah..faster..harder..give me more.."

The whole room smells of sex, sounds of skin slapping against skin is loud, and the moaning and the grunting, groaning, gasping shows how intense they are. It's been awhile and they both missed each other so bad. 

Seongwoo keeps on going, thrusting faster and harder each time Daniel moans and asked him to go faster. Who is he to refuse what his lover wants. He is more than happy to oblige each of Daniel's request. Because this is what is making him happy and satisfied, so he will keep on fucking him hard.

He rolls his hip and thrust in. He keeps doing it again and again and Daniel starts to push himself down, to meet with his boyfriend's cock and suddenly he moans loudly that made Seongwoo to stop on his thrusting.

"No! Don't stop! That was...good. You found..it."

"Found?" Seongwoo asked confusedly but then he understand what Daniel mean. So, he found the sweet spot of his lover then. Now, Seongwoo is going to aim that spot over and over again, because he loves hearing Daniel scream at the top of his lung.

*

Seongwoo position himself, to get into a better angle as he continue to fuck Daniel. The new position is making him easier to hit Daniel's prostate again and again that each time he thrust, Daniel would moan and gasp. Screaming for Seongwoo's name, that it brings joy to Seongwoo's ear. The sound is lovely.

"H-Hyung...I'm close.."

"Me too, baby..."

"Keep going...Seongwoo...ahn..ah..faster..I want you...fill me up."

Seongwoo smile, leaning down to kiss Daniel and drown the moaning with his mouth as he gave an abandon thrust for a few times and soon shudders when he explode into Daniel, filling him to the core. The younger moans into his mouth loudly and kissing him as if he tries to drain out the sound away.

And Seongwoo chose to suck on Daniel's long forgotten cock, that sends another shock wave of pleasure to Daniel's body and he comes into Seongwoo's mouth just after few blowjobs and Seongwoo gladly drank it all in, and even sucking it out when he's gonna pull his mouth out together with his cock.

The older pants and lick his mouth after he had just drank up all the white, thick substance of Daniel's. 

"Mm, you're so tasty, baby."

Daniel who was spent, panting and gasping for air. He felt so weak each time they had sex. He didn't even care to move when he feels the come oozing out of his hole and just lay there, with his eyes close, trying to catch his breath.

Seongwoo moves to get a towel, to clean them up. Once he's clean, he moves to wipe off the come that is slowly flowing out of his lover's hole. He wipe it off, and help dresses Daniel back into his costume, but leaving the heavy ones out.

They lay on the bed, basking in each other's warmth and embrace.

"I thought you're gonna leave my cock hanging like that hyung.."

"Nonsense. How can I leave what is mine. I mean, you said to suck you out, so that's why I leave it be as I make love to you, love."

"I know...but, that hurt. When you didn't let me come."

Seongwoo chuckles, pulling Daniel closer to him and kiss his temple. "I'm sorry."

Daniel sighs, very contented and feels safe to be in Seongwoo's arms.

They stay like that for a while before they chose to go back home. Surely their friends already notices that they disappear from the party and tomorrow is gonna be hell for them with all the teasing, but what do they care.

It was the best night of their entire life. 

To have his vampire to suck him out like that and made love with him is the best thing ever. What a night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mark the end of it though with this special chapter *grin*  
> And it looks horrible. I suck in writing smut. I'm sorry T^T  
> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and grammar errors.


End file.
